tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
News/20080326
Build 1.6 Maps and Missions * Adjusted assets and terrain to correct a stuck location in the Staal Junkyard. * Edited map area to prevent player escape on Valverde Marshes. * Granitours on Abyss will no longer stop spawning. * Rewrote briefing text for Abyss loading screen. * Mires “Instant Messaging” will now remove the final mission item and complete properly. * Tahrendra Base “Break On Through,” if player set the explosives to seal the barracks, but runs inside before the doors seal, they will be killed by the explosion instead of being trapped in the sealed room. * Abyss “Double Agent” will now complete properly for both branching choices. * Mires “Prisoner Transfer” – Now with actual prisoners! * Completing “Mires Targets of Opportunity” will correctly award the title “Master Of Mires.” * Inside “Incurables Ward,” locked doors near boss “Atali” will now automatically unlock when Atali and all of his minions are defeated. * Inside “Incurables Ward,” locked doors near boss “Umank” will now automatically unlock when Umank and all of his minions are defeated. * Torden Abyss: relocated Tampeii hospital to the underground section of Tampeii Settlement. * Torden Abyss: edited the cavern tunnel approaches to the Tampeii Cavern Point of Interest to make the approach more visually compelling. * Ruins of Tampeii: improved Patch’s Lair; incorporated new props, lighting, destroyables, and VFX. * Abandoning the mission "Release the Hounds" will no longer keep the NPCs following the player. * Added a new “flashpoint” mission on Incline called “Predator Hunt.” * Flashpoints are dynamic missions that are offered to all players in a certain areas when specific conditions are met. They are repeatable and offer class-specific rewards for completion. Predator Hunt is the first of these types of missions to come online. * "Release the Hounds" will now fail if the player dies. * "Release the Hounds" will now fail if the player moves too far from the escorted NPCs. * "Release the Hounds" will now fail if the player logs out or changes maps. * Escort objective for "Release the Hounds" is now on a timer. * Credit for killing ambushers by pets will now be given properly for "House Calls" * Killing any Bane Stalker on Mires will now give credit for "Restraining Order" * Mission completer for "Discovery" now has a map indicator. * Moved Demolitionist Trainer Orenj and Supply Clerk Books farther apart on Mires. * Removed all melee Thrax from the Mires Battlefield. * Ekash inside of Baylor Base no longer believes he is in Fort Haroun. * Rendobar now will fire missiles properly on Mires. * Magmonix Hooves will now drop in significantly higher quantities on Mires. * Lasher Population has been increased on Mires. * Energy Cell will now drop for all members of a group in "Darn Dirty Robots". * Destroying storage tanks inside Turpis Refinery will now give credit for "Cost of Doing Business". * Storage Tanks will no longer respawn when destroyed inside of Turpis Refinery. * All pipes inside Turpis Refinery should now be destroyable. * Pets should no longer keep "The Strongest Link" from completing. * Pets should now attack the Linker boss properly inside Energy Weapons Center. * Sgt Grim and Medic Rahish now escape their CP when it is captured by the Bane. * Players will be given credit for killing more types of Thrax Soldiers for "Missing Persons: Samantha". * Abyss “Robocrusty” – Robot escort will now despawn properly when mission fails or is abandoned. * Mission: “Abyss Targets of Opportunity” (Torden: Abyss) – The “Complete all Story Missions” objective can now be completed. * Map: (Energy Weapons Center) – added waypoint teleporter at the beginning of the map. * Map: (Raksha Robotics Facility) – added waypoint teleporter at the beginning of the map. * Map: (Chaukas Robotics Facility) – added waypoint teleporter at the beginning of the map. * Mission: “Operation Overlord” (Lamna Armoury) – Players can now acquire Logos: Distance if the mission has already been completed. * NPC: Kwel (Lamna Armoury) – The “Weaponsmith’s Key” dropped by boss “Kwel”, and used to progress through Lamna Armoury, can now be obtained without having to take the “Operation Overlord” mission. * Mission: “One Way Trip” (Maligo Base) – Fixed the “Speak to Demolitionist Maybauer” objective. NPC Maybauer will talk to players now and complete the objective, allowing players to progress through the mission. * Mission: “One Way Trip” (Maligo Base) – Completing the “Locate the Wormhole” objective before completing the “Find out what happened…” objective will no longer break the mission and stop progression. * Mission: “Control the Brain” (Chaukus Robotics Facility) – The “Control the Brain” mission has been changed to an escort mission, so NPC Brian will follow the player to the “Brain”. A new objective was added to make the mission clearer. Before the updates to the mission the objectives were very confusing and NPC Brian did not follow players. This often halted or prevented progress through the mission. * Map: (Ruins of Tampeii) – consistency pass on usables/destroyables: removed unused usables, destroyables will no longer respawn. * Spawns: (Ruins of Tampeii) – added new spawns and patrols (Flaregashers, Elite Brann Soldiers, Wardenbots, and Reconstructor Bots). * Mission: “Open Says Me” (Ruins of Tampeii) – Added/edited dialogue, moved mission giver NPC, and modified existing objectives to coincide more smoothly with related missions for the map. * Mission: “Flaregasher Genocide” (Ruins of Tampeii) – Bomb now blows up a Brann generator and affects Flaregasher population on the map. Objective completers moved to prevent existing issues with backtracking. * Mission: “The Warhead” (Ruins of Tampeii) – Changed the mission to an escort mission (NPC Arizin will follow players), added new objectives and dialogue, and moved objective completers to prevent existing issues with backtracking. * Mission: “Patches to Ashes” (Ruins of Tampeii) – Added destroyable “Patch” computer and Pylon assets to the map and integrated them into the mission/boss fight at the end of the map. Added a new objective to the mission to pro-long the boss fight and increase enjoyment and time spent on the map. * Added props and new lights to Kardash Atta Colony. * Added two new missions to Live Target Pens: "Very Important Prisoners" and "The Brann Plan". * Added one new 'choice' mission to Kardash Atta Colony: "Bug Hugger" Creatures * Miasmas are no longer resistant to electric damage. * Corrected an issue preventing Miasma under control (Bane or Infected) from phasing out correctly in combat. * The Director of Penumbra will now correctly display an armour bar when moused over. * Corrected an issue causing Warnet Soldiers to not drop loot in certain limited circumstances. * Corrected an issue causing some shield drones to have stronger armour than intended. * Necromites summoned by Thrax Pistol Soldiers are now vulnerable to EMP damage. * Atta Soldiers will no longer spit acid at their enemies. * The acid spit from Atta Harvesters is now a virulent dot. * Creatures will now use their turning animations correctly, even when in combat. * Atta Soldier names will now scale up correctly with level: ** 1-27 Atta Soldier Conscript ** 28-30 Atta Soldier Guard ** 31-33 Atta Soldier Grunt ** 34-36 Atta Soldier Scout ** 37-39 Atta Soldier Trooper ** 40-41 Atta Soldier Fighter ** 42-43 Atta Soldier Sapper ** 44-45 Atta Soldier Guerrilla ** 46-47 Atta Soldier Warrior ** 48-49 Atta Soldier Legionnaire ** 50+ Atta Solider Commando * Kael now possess the ability to generate a focused shockwave attack. This new ability has a chance to stun the Kael's prey, making them vulnerable to the Kael's more dangerous melee attacks. * Powerful Kael can now leap long distances in pursuit of their target. They do not utilize this at close range, but will do so to prevent their enemies from escaping. * AFS forces have now been trained to respond appropriately to Bane Shield Drone defensive technology. * Barb ticks have had their hitpoints reduced significantly. * Several Kael bosses in Devil's Den have been changed to non-boss versions. * The player abilities Shield Extender, Reinforcements and Bot Construction no longer have a cooldown timer based on when the ability was activated. They now have a reuse delay which begins when the skill effect or pet expires. * The area of effect of the Necromite corpse explosion has been reduced. * The damage of the Necromite corpse explosion has been slightly increased. * The hitpoints of the summoned Necromite have been reduced. * The area of effect of the Necromite corpse explosion has been reduced. * The damage of the Necromite corpse explosion has been slightly increased. * The hitpoints of the summoned Necromite have been reduced. Framework * Improved video memory performance. * Screen saver is disabled while client is running in full screen mode. Classes and Combat * General Changes ** Res-Trauma Kits now have requirements. This will help players know which kits they should be using ** We got some PAUs from HQ’s R&D but they are still a long way from being considered combat ready. * Skills Pass ** We evaluated all of our skills and looked for places to make them be more responsive and fun to use. ** Reconstruction *** Updated for balance purposes *** Pump levels were rearranged *** Tool tips corrected to fit ** Rushing Blow *** Incrementally reduced recovery time on pumps 3-5 *** Adds value to the higher pump levels being used in close combat *** Tool tips corrected to fit ** Rage *** Slightly reduced casting & recovery time ** Scourge *** Slightly reduced recovery time ** Self Destruct *** Reduced casting time ** Sacrifice *** Dramatically reduced casting time ** Scatter Bombs *** Reduced casting time ** Vortex *** Slightly Reduced Recover ** Carpet Bombing *** Slightly reduced cast and recovery time ** Crab Mines *** Reduced casting & recovery time ** Shredder Ammo *** Dramatically reduced casting time * Experience Changes ** Kill Streak Multiplier *** The kill streak multiplier has been updated to make levelling easier at higher levels. Before the same multiplier was available to everyone regardless of their level and players could only reach a maximum of plus 250%. *** The multiplier has changed to a whole number and the maximum multiplier increases as players go up in level. **** Up to Level 9, maximum multiplier is x2 **** From 10 to 19, maximum multiplier is x3 **** From 20 to 29, maximum multiplier is x4 **** From 30 to 39, maximum multiplier is x5 **** From 40 onward, maximum multiplier is x6 ** Experience Booster *** There is now an Experience Booster purchasable at every Control Point with the new Global CP Tokens. This item will allow the player to gain 50% more experience for 30 minutes. This booster does work in conjunction with other experience multipliers in the game; like the kill streak multiplier. ** Operations Creatures *** Players now earn 50% more experience for killing creatures inside of operations. ** Group XP Bonus *** We have updated the UI to communicate the Group XP bonus to players. The actual bonus is not a new feature though; it was just not communicated clearly previously. *** Group bonuses work as follows: **** XP for each kill is divided by group size **** XP is then increased based on group size: ***** 2 members: +84% ***** 3 members: +154% ***** 4 members: +204% ***** 5 members: +240% ***** 6 members: +260% **** All group members in range receive the XP for the kill *** UI Changes **** In order to better communicate XP gains and various XP bonuses to the player, the UI now offers more information to the player: **** The tooltip for the XP bar along the bottom of the UI now reports Kill Streak and Group Bonuses **** The chat messages for XP gain now show the total XP gain, and any XP bonuses the player currently has. *** Weapons Pass **** Rocket Launcher * Damage has been re-balanced *